


Group Session

by girlintheglen



Series: Quickies ... Under 1000 Words [8]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	Group Session

 

The bruising on Illya's torso made April's breath catch.  She hated that this man with whom she was so completely enamored seemed to come back from missions looking like he'd been bathed in blueberries.

"Oh darling, you are turning **purple** everywhere. What on earth did they do to you this time?"  April wished she could kiss it all away, grateful that she hadn't actually yielded to the thought of it, considering Napoleon and Mark were both in the room as well.

"He's a **glutton** for punishment.  The first opportunity he has to open his mouth and start…" Illya hissed in pain as the nurse applied pressure to one of the bruises.

"Oh will you please shut up Napoleon. You act as though you have never been brutalized by THRUSH simply because you gave the wrong answer."  It irked Illya no end that Napoleon always suggested, or rather accused him of baiting the enemy.  Well, perhaps he did… a little.

The nurse backed away, aware that an enforcement agent might have a tendency to be slightly more aggressive than the  patients she was accustomed to at her previous job.

"Mr. Kuryakin, do you think you could hold still, just a little?  I really do need to apply this salve to your, um… " Her hand was trembling slightly.  Here she was surrounded by Section II agents, any one of whom could cut her life short should she make a wrong move.  Napoleon noticed the tremor and approached, taking her hand in his as he began to speak.

"Nurse, um… " he hesitated as he looked for her name badge.

"Evelyn, my name is Evelyn. Rose. Evelyn Rose." She caught her breath as Napoleon smiled at her, amused as she stuttered out her name for him.

"A lovely name… a rose by any other name?" Her nervousness turned to something else as the charm of Napoleon Solo began to wash over her.  She had heard about him.

Illya rolled his eyes, Mark smiled appreciatively.  He really did need to take notes on how Napoleon operated.  Evelyn Rose regained her sense of purpose once more, gently removing her hand from Napoleon's as she continued to apply a salve to Illya's bruises.  Her smile told everyone in the room that she had fallen under the spell of Mr. Solo.

"I, um.. oh… well here we are then Mr. Kuryakin.  Dr. Mitchell wants you to come back tomorrow and he will… ' Evelyn made the mistake of looking past the patient into the eyes of Napoleon, losing her train of thought.

"… he will recheck … " Illya was hopping down from the exam table, wishing he weren't the only one in the room in need of medical care.

"Why are you all in here?" It was a curious thing, them being in the exam room with him.

"For moral support, darling." April had insisted the others come with her when she was escorting Illya to Medical.  Mark had simply followed his partner, and Napoleon was their CEA and needed to know what was going on with his people.

Illya mumbled something as he was buttoning up his shirt. It was like a circus sometimes, all of this business.  He took note of Napoleon whispering something in Nurse Evelyn's ear as she blushed, then nodded.  A date, no doubt.

April helped him slip an arm into his shirt, was aware of an intake of breath as she touched him.  Mark was reading the chart, aware of each person's actions in the room as he feigned disinterest.

As everyone exited the exam room, there was an order to their procession.  Napoleon and Evelyn went out first, stopping at the nurse's station to finalize their plans for Friday night.  Mark chatted up another of the nurses, Emily Stratton.  He'd dated her once or twice and thought dinner might be nice.

April and Illya were silent, an unacknowledged electricity passing between them as they each considered what could happen should they yield to it.

Someday perhaps, but not this day.

 


End file.
